


New Places

by FaunrastheWinterElf



Series: Planes of Existence [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Faunras is a mom, I don't know if this will be any good, I'm trying something new, Kids in story, M/M, Main POV from Faunras, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunrastheWinterElf/pseuds/FaunrastheWinterElf
Summary: After 10 years, They had found her.Faunras Yue, An Arctic Elf running from the Black Knife because she had stole from them, makes what she assumes to be her final stand in an old ruin when something unexpected happens.A rip in reality tears the sky and sucks up one of her stolen cargo, while the other two try and catch her.Faunras watches as her stolen Treasures are sucked up into this rift between worldsAnd jumps head first in after them.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Grabbing onto Mannon and curling around her and Ryker as much as I could, I reached an arm towards Isolde, managing to snag the back of her shirt before a flash of light blinded me, my kid’s terrified screams fading from my ears as I blacked out."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm trying something new here, and I'm not sure how this will go over. I've been playing Dungeons and Dragons for the past couple years, and Faunras Yue is one of my favorite characters I've ever played. I decided to write about her, and what happened during her adventures, but with an added twist. She fallen into Thedas!
> 
> I haven't ever really posted any of my writing and I hope you guys enjoy it, Let me know what you think!
> 
> Ill be trying to regularly upload every Wednesday or Thursday.

Thumping the metal capped end of my quarterstaff on the ground, I unleashed an Earth Tremor spell, knocking Eris off-balance. While Eris is distracted, I risk a glance towards Isolde and Ryker, both fighting off their own opponent with the support of Manon. Talmore, A tiefling with dark grey skin and white hair was the one attacking them.

Ryker ducks under a swing of Talmore’s staff, the 12 year old coming back up and letting loose a flurry of blows, striking harshly on the man’s arm, while lsolde appears behind the Tiefling, targeting him with a sneak attack, and slashing at the back of the larger man’s knee, crippling him. Both children look tired, and won’t last much longer during this fight. Turning my attention back to Eris, I slung a Blight spell at him before he could attack me with his ridiculously large sword. The tightly spiralling black spell bleeding little red residue splashed against his chest, and Eris shouted, startled and hurt, as his veins began to rapidly turn black. It distracted Talmore from his fight, giving me time to launch an Insect Plague from the bladed end of the staff, swinging it up and towards him as I dashed towards the kids, leaving Talmore to try and defend from the swarm of bugs that had flown out of the small, sickly yellow ball of magic that landed at his feet.

Talmore, seeing me coming, raised his hand, pointing at me with his middle finger, drawing magic energy at the tip. A small blue flame, about the size of a candle’s flame, flickered ominously. Not wanting to be hit with that particular spell, Witch Bolt, I swung around behind the broken wall of the ruins we had taken shelter in, before Eris and Talmore had found us. Seeing her opportunity, Manon used the distracted Talmore to grab Ryker and run to hide, while Isolde dashed to join them around the outside of the battle.

Before Talmore could unleash his spell, there was a resounding, almost ripping noise, and green magic tore open reality just above Isolde. Some unknown force began dragging her through the rip, and Isolde screamed, drawing everyone’s attention to her, Talmore’s spell fizzling out as I snapped my head to see what was wrong with the 10 year old. Ryker and Manon, both forgetting their flight in favour of trying to help their surrogate sister, abandoned their rush to hide, and instead ran towards the rip to try and grab at the short elven girl being dragged up into the strange rip.

“NO” leaving the safety of cover, I ran towards my kids, these beautiful kids that I had carted all over the damn country to keep safe, and reached them just as they were caught up in the rip’s energy. Grabbing onto Mannon and curling around her and Ryker as much as I could, I reached an arm towards Isolde, managing to snag the back of her shirt before a flash of light blinded me, my kid’s terrified screams fading from my ears as I blacked out.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a different place is always disorienting. Waking up in a different place near a glowing green crystalline object floating, spitting out monsters is an entirely different matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of rewriting this, I only got about 8 chapters in, but I felt like changing up the story a bit before it would take to much effort.
> 
> For those who don't know, all four of the characters, Mannon, Ryker, Isolde and our Main Character Faunras are elves, however in Dungeons and Dragons, there are different kinds of elves. Ryker is a High elf, rather noble looking even with elven features. Mannon and Isolde are Wood elves, they have a tendency to more wild and nature inclined. 
> 
> Faunras is a Winter Eladrin, a kind of elf that embodies certain aspects of the different seasons. Faunras and her family generally stay in the Winter season. However, this means that her features are rather odd, thus, she essentially uses a glamour to look more like Isolde.
> 
> Faunras also casts spells from DnD. They are wildly different, though some are similar, from Thedas' spells and magic. DnD also classifies magic as 'Divine' and 'Arcane' not just Arcane like Thedas.

The clearing I woke up in was different.

That was my first thought, upon waking up. In my half asleep state, as I look around, I note all the differences. The trees, the size of the clearing was also different, the ruins the we had taken shelter in were gone, and replacing it was the base of a cliff face, caging them in on one side.

Above us is the Rip. It is oddly dormant, and unnervingly still and dark. The oddness has me shaking off my sleepiness and waking up my kids. Wherever the Rip has taken us, I don’t want to stay. Isolde lays the farthest from me, by a couple feet, and is already sitting up, scrambling to get away from the Rip. I shake Ryker awake and scoop up Mannon, my smallest, before ushering the four of us away from the Rip. As soon as we get a couple feet away, there is a booming noise behind, and a pulse of green light. As we make for the exit, a tendril of the same green light whips past us and connects to the ground to our left.

“Keep moving!” I shout as Isolde skids to a stop, a push her shoulder to keep her ahead of me, grabbing at Ryker again to pull the stumbling boy with me. My other hand is occupied with holding Mannon against me as I push forward. We exit out of the small grove just as the noise pulses out again, and a screech emmits from behind us. I throw up a Wall of Thorns behind us, trapping whatever was in the clearing in. I keep us moving for a while longer, looking for a safe space to create make camp.

Eventually, I come across a hill that inclines upwards to a flat space bracketed in by trees, boulders, and shrubs. I set Mannon, who had awoken after I cast the Wall, and situated Ryker and Isolde down beside her.

Rubbing my eyes, I incase us with the Hearth, calling up an illusioned barrier around us to make it appear as if there was nobody present within. I set up a rushed campfire, withdrawing rations from the Bag of Holding and handing them to the kids before setting up our bedrolls. As soon as I had settled the kids to bed, assuring they were healed up and full, I settled down to keep watch for the night. 

\-------------------------------------------

I woke the kids at dawn. Again, food was rations, I didn’t know this area to be comfortable leaving to hunt. We packed up, I dropped the Hearth, and as I helped Mannon with her hair, braiding it back and revealing the heavily scarred eyes, Isolde and Ryker kicked away the fire remains. The kids were subdued today, and in return I also kept silent. Securing my Quarterstaff on my back, clipping it into place in its harness, I looked over to make sure the kids had their weapons. Isolde’s twin daggers were strapped to her lower back, each hilt facing out from her sides. Ryker had his own dagger hanging off his left hip with his Short sword just behind it, and had his hands wrapped already, while Mannon had her dagger clipped to her belt on her right side.

We headed out, following the road that lead away from the clearing. Road markers with unfamiliar place names directed us to a place called The Crossroads. It took most of the day to get there, but we endured, eating on the road. We travelled unaccosted, despite my wariness of the area. I fished out an amulet of Disguise Self and settled it over my neck, attuning to it and calling up the image of a blonde high elf. All I changed was my ear shape, changing them to be thicker and slightly shorter to match Isolde’s, and my hair color, changing it from the familiar light blue to a brown, similar to Ryker’s.

When we reached the small Hamlet, I asked around about an Inn. The nearest one was up in a village called Redcliff, however, it’s gates were closed, and any the Bann was turning away new people. I offered services for board. Andra, the woman helping me, told me of a hut that was abandoned, and empty of inhabitants for sometime. She guided me there and helped me clear and clean the building while Ryker and Isolde went to go find a merchant for food. Mannon sat and quietly entertained herself with some puzzle boxes.

It was a long night, cleaning the main area of the hut after Andra left and the kids went to bed. After all our supplies were organized in the kitchen and living areas, I sat at the table, spreading a couple pages of parchment to organize all I had learned. There was a war going on apparently, between Mages and Templars. Highlighting that to research into later, I continued on. Mages and Templars attacked travellers, and even though the fighting had died down as they awaited news from the Conclave, something that had been called by Divine Justinia, some kind of High Priestess. Even though the fighting had stopped, the Crossroads had become a shelter for refugees. Injured people showed up daily, and the trade stocks and food storages were starting to strain. Making notes to talk to local hunters to organize a hunt, I pulled out the books found in the hut. Whoever had abandoned this building had not packed their things, and not only did I find a couple history books, but a journal.

I rested in a Trance for four hours that night before delving into to the history novels, Starting with ‘The First Blight’ Other books I had found included: ‘The Maker’s First Children’ ‘Fereldan: Folklore and History’ ‘Of Fires, Circles, and Templars: A History of Magic in the Chantry’ ‘A Study of Thedosian Astronomy’ ‘The Guerrins of Ferelden: A Genealogical History’ ‘Notable Fortresses, Castles, Towers and other Edifices of Interest in Ferelden’ ‘The Legend of Calenhad’ and ‘Tranquility and the Role of the Fade in Human Culture’ All of which I read over the next week. 

The next morning, I woke Ryker, before I left, asking him to watch over the girls and to study ‘The Way of the Kensai’, a book I had left out for him from my own collection. After pointing out where all the food was for breakfast, he curled back up to sleep and I left to help hunt. Asking around I was quickly pointed to a man, a refugee who hadn’t been injured and accepted my help quick. Harold tried his best to hunt, but he whatever he brought back was taken and given to those who needed it most, and it was never enough.

He gave me a map marked with specific areas for where the animals were plentiful. I was to hunt down ram and something called a nug. I had 5 hours of my Wild Shape Ability, so I spent every possible minute as a wolf or bear, hunting ram and nug left ad right, dragging my kill to a hidey hole then heading back out to get another kill. The meat helped, and for a week, there was enough food for everyone to have at least two moderate meals a day.

For that week, I took the pelt off each kill after wards and sold their pelts for coin. After selling them, I volunteered to help make blankets and furs. 

Mannon helped the healers during those 7 days, fetching and boiling water, and learning how to cast healing spells from a couple mages employed by someone called Mother Giselle. Ryker had discovered from some of the local boys that they were being trained by a man down by the lake. He joined their lessons, and spent most of his days either learning swordplay, or practicing his martial arts. Isolde spent her time hunting for our family. She set snares and stalked the nugs near our hut, then spent the day skinning and preparing the meat, either making jerky if she had a large haul, or stews for dinner. At the end of the week, news came from the Conclave.

It had been destroyed.

Someone had blown up the Conclave with an unknown magic, and had ripped a hole in the Veil. The Breach, which was it’s newly acquired name, grew every day, and didn’t show signs of stopping. Word spread that someone had fallen out of a rift, but no one new much. I kept quiet about our own tumble out of one, and mentioned to Andra that the Hinterlands was very different than the village we were from down south. Afterwards, no one had the time to ask any further questions.

The war started back up again, the fighting was kickstarted right outside the Crossroads. Mages who had come to trade and were on their way back to their encampment ran into a group of Templars just on the outskirts. That battle was devastating. Myself and Harold were trying to keep the fight away from the Hamlet proper. Eventually, after to many close calls, I just threw up another Wall of Thorns. I had been wary of admitting to being a magic user, after all, the humans here were already wary about having a young elven mage learning in their midst. Mannon ever the eager one, had revealed her Clerical skills early on to heal a young boy that had scraped his knee.

Apparently, feeding and protecting the humans here put people at ease, and none minded much. I met with Mother Giselle, a rather familiar face at this point, what with Mannon learning from her, and told her me and my kids ‘backstory’. I was an apostate, never taken to the Circle before, and my family had fled from my town when my magic manifested. We encountered other people like us, and became travelling merchants for a while. Our four families were merchants for as long as I could remember, and I grew up with the three other families as a part of mine. Unfortunately, one night bandits decided that our cargo was worth our lives. I took the kids and fled the destruction while our parents had tried the attackers off. It didn’t work. I was a young mage left with three children in this world.

Mother Giselle commended me on raising the kids by myself, and agreed to keep an eye on Mannon. I had to stop hunting as much as I did to help guard the little town now, and I quickly earned myself a name from the townspeople. They called me Winter Cardinal, named me after my favored bird Wild Shape and the obvious favour to ice and cold spells. My spells also helped back up our ‘backstory’. Apparently, no one experimented in this world, Thedas, to develop new spells or magic. That or it was deemed dangerous and forbidden.

Both sides of this war quickly discovered not to come to close, else they be killed by the Winter Cardinal. Apparently, my name and my looks were also spread quickly. Two weeks after the Breach’s growth had been halted, soldiers and scouts began scouting the Hinterlands, and a female Dwarf approached me. Apparently, something called the Inquisition had heard of me, and was impressed by the work I had done.

They offered me a job, and a safe place for me and my family. 

It was good pay, and would get me access to more knowledge about this new world we seem to have landed in. I wasn’t going to lie to these people though. I soon as I got to Haven I would explain myself. I know I wasn’t good enough to pretend I was from this land, my mannerisms alone threw off people most unused to a confident and smart elven woman. Or a well fed one apparently.

Scout Harding mentioned that the Herald of Andraste would be here in roughly 4 days, and advised I pack up and get ready to be on the move. I would most likely be travelling around clearing out the Hinterlands with him and his party. 

Those 4 days were spent packing, arranging help for Harold and Andra, who was the one I helped make blankets and furs with. The kids reluctantly said their goodbyes to friends and got settled in the Inquisition camp with me on the 3rd night. 

The Herald joined us early the next morning.


	3. Towards Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nights rest, Faunras and the kids are escorted to their new home for the time being.  
> THIS CHAPTER WON'T MAKE SENSE UNTIL I RE UPLOAD IT

My eyes opened slowly, blearily looking around the tent. I took in the three lumps close to me, the quiet pattering of rain hitting the canvas tent, and the odd furnishings of the space around me. Slowly blinking my eyes, I shift the small ones off of me, and slowly stand searching for my bag. Finding it at the foot of the furs we were all resting on. I lay out clothes for the kids, before changing, and replacing my own armor on top of the new clothes.

Stepping out of the tent, I stepped forward to where there was a fire, just beginning to smolder as the rain began to affect it. Around the dying flames, the people who had rescued us were starting to wrap up camp. My approach was noticed by ser Varric, I believe his name was. he called a morning greeting to me, drawing the attention of the others. Giving a ‘good morning’ back to ser Varric, I smiled at the rest.

“Should I wake the kids? It appears you are leaving. I want to thank you for giving us shelter, but we should get moving. We have places to be and I need to find the closest town to buy more supplies. I’ve only mine and the kids clothes, eating supplies and some rations with me.”

A look passed between the two humans, before the young man, Maxwell, stepped forward.

“You and your wards are coming with us,” He states, narrowing his eyes “We couldn’t leave you behind, not after discovering that you’ve fallen out of the Fade, out of a rift. The only one to have done it before you four was myself. We have to many questions, and you need a safe place for your children do you not? This world is a dangerous place, and I have your only weapon.” As he stated that, he gestured to his back, where my quarterstaff rests. I can only assume they had Isolde’s daggers as well.

I felt my eyes widen, and I looked at each of them, they all had questions in their eyes at the sight of me, and the humans seemed almost suspicious. Nodding my head, I ducked back in the tent, waking the three children. As they began to get dressed, I stepped back outside, lighting a fire with a quick Create Flames cantrip, lighting the fire pit once again and pulling food from my bag, toasting some bread and setting out small jars of honey and jam for the kids to eat before we left camp. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the elf watching me through narrowed eyes, head tilted as he eyed me and the bag. Maxwell seemed to be annoyed that I was delaying our departure.

Just as Solas opened his mouth, most likely to question me about the bag, Mannon stumbled out of the tent, wheeling her arms to avoid falling. dressed by Isolde and shoved out. With a subtle flash of light blue, she activated her True-sight, located myself and her breakfast, and walked over, spreading the jam over her toasted bread and then deactivated them, not needing them to eat. Smoothing my youngest’s hair back, smiling at her I kissed each of her scarred eyelids before letting her hair flop back down. Isolde was just joining us as I looked back up, looking upbeat and excited as always, as she snatched at the honey for her bread, and Ryker stumbled over, slow blinking his eyes and his shirt skewed to his right.

Fixing his shirt, I made sure that all my children had their food, finishing off my own before putting the leftovers on Isolde and Mannon’s plates. Standing, I moved to help ser Solas and ser Varric take the tent down as my children packed up our eating supplies.

“So how far are we from the Light family territory? I’d like to contact any of my family’s allies for help. Where are we actually? The Julee territory? The first of those rift things opened up somewhere over there.” Shaking my head, I looked up, and slowly, let my tentative smile fall, looking at the confused faces directed at me.

“We are currently in the Hinterlands my Lady, In the country of Ferelden. We’ll be heading to Haven to question you with the rest of our Advisers.” It was Cassandra who replied, “I have never heard of the ‘Light Family’ nor this ‘Julee’ territory."

She shook her head as I closed my eyes. With a quiet “Alright” I went to collect the bedding, and began preparing the three for travel, reminding them how to sit properly and to behave. Solas brought two mounts over, a healthy looking horse, and an elk? Looking thing. He offered the horse to me, and offered to ride with one of the children. It seems we will have to double up. Looking over at the strange elk, Isolde volunteered, the young elf girl excited to ride the new animal. Letting Solas lift her up onto the mount before he got on behind her. Isolde was taken with petting the soft fur of the elk, and giggling as it let out an odd, high pitched bellow. Cassandra snatched up Ryker again, and had him in front of her already, while Maxwell was preparing his horse for himself and Varric. Swinging Mannon up, I settled her in the saddle before I moved to greet the horse. Leaning my forehead against the horses, I looked into his eyes. Softly nickering at me, the horse nodded his head at my silent question, breaking the eye contact, and turned so his side was facing me. Giving me the chance to climb on behind Mannon.

Smiling gently, I ushered the horse to join Solas, Maxwell and Varric. the dwarf sat behind the human, riding with him, as Cassandra rode beside the two of them with Ryker glancing around from in front of her. Turning to Solas, I noticed he was speaking to Isolde, occasionally slipping Sylvan words in. He was asking about her life, and how she was treated living with us. He seemed to think that Isolde would be glad to be conversing with another elf, other than me and her siblings. I’m not sure if they’ve realized that I myself am an Arctic elf yet, but if we’re not on our plane of existence anymore, it’s understandable.

Amused, I watched as Isolde got more and more annoyed at being called da’len, or little one in common. Studying the magical energy and its fluxes I determining that the rift had taken us not to anther plane, but another dimension. Shit.

A while later, Isolde caught my attention by twisting around to look up at Solas and asked not to be called little one, and in near perfect Sylvan, /sathan tel’athlan em da'lan!/. I was to busy correcting her pronunciation to notice Solas’ surprise as he turned to me.

Isolde nodded her head, and began practicing the word she had gotten wong, and when I finally looked up, I noticed the look ser Solas was giving me.

“How do you know Elvhen? Not many do anymore, and I am the only one I've encountered before who could speak it fluently.” He inquired, head tilting and regarding her, absentmindedly correcting Isolde’s pronunciation again as she continued to practice tel’athlan. I felt my brow furrow as he spoke. Was Sylvan called Elv-hen here? That sounded like to close to Elven.

“I’m sorry, did you just call it ‘Elv’hen’?” Watching Solas’ face grow more confused, I continued. “I was raised with calling it ‘Sylvan’. In my family we learned Common, Sylvan, and Elven. Elven sounds and is pretty similar to Sylvan, but there are noticeable differences due to Elven developing separate from Sylvan." At this point Mannon piped up.

“Aunt Faun is teaching me Celestial, and Ryker has to learn both Infernal and Abyssal from her!” Mannon’s little voice was happy, gently braiding the horse’s mane as she spoke. “I also wanna learn Aquan, Auran, Ignan, and Terran from her! But I still have to learn Sylvan after Celestial.” Smiling down at her gently, I smoothed my hand down the side of the smooth red hair in front of me.

“Yes, yes little love, I know, you want to learn as many languages as you can. I have already promised to teach you.” sneaking my hands lower slowly, I launched a surprise tickle attack, holding Mannon to my torso as I tickled to keep her on the horse, one hand running over and pressing at her side as she giggled, trying to scooch away from my hand.  
“But first you must finish learning Celestial!” I cry as I continue my assault, stopping when Mannon calls out ‘I surrender! I surrender’ in Celestial, the lyrical language spilling out from between peels of laughter. Smiling widely as the young girl flopped back, putting her full weight against me as she tilted her head back, her bangs falling away to do a mock glare towards my face.

Solas clears his throat, looking at me, and when my attention turns to him fully, he asks,

“How many languages do you know my Lady?”

“10, good ser. It took me a very long time” recalling all those who have helped me learn, and those who I have lost. I think of all the people who, if i’m correct in thinking we’ve hopped dimensions, I have lost again, and sober up a bit. Ryker had always hoped to gain his father's attention back, and Isolde hoped to find her family. Now they could do neither, if I was correct.

Solas clears his throat again, and calls my name before I register that he had said something I had missed. Shaking my head clear of the thoughts, my hair shifted around my head, already lose from struggling to hold Mannon as I tickled her. As I turned to look at him. His eyes seem drawn to my pointed ears, no longer pinned back by the hair that was half tied back, now falling to frame my face.

“You are an elf!” His voice is very surprised, and loud. All three of our new companions turn to look at me in surprise, as if only just realizing this. Looking around I nodded my head, not realizing they hadn’t known I wasn’t.

“Yes,” I agree with them,” I am, I’m sorry I thought you all had known? The Yue family is an Elven House.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No, we hadn’t miss, I’m sorry, you carry yourself more like a Lady of Court than an elf, it’s very different from other elves.” She frowned at me considering something.

Looking her dead in the eye, I raise my brow, had she forgotten how I had introduced myself? Before I could answer though I was interrupted by an indignant noise coming from Cassandra’s extra rider.

Ryker twist around to look at the warrior woman, scowling at her before throwing in his own two copper, “Aunt Faun has more titles than most of the nobles on the Council of Hollin, and all of them seek council from her! Aunt Faun’s an Archdruid!” With everyone staring his way, he shrinks from all the attention, but still scowls at the disrespect I was just shown. I sigh, and call out to him.

“It’s alright Ryker, they didn’t know. And besides love, I’m not sure all my fancy titles will be of worth here.” Smiling wryly at the boy whose face is melting from a look of annoyance to a look of confusion. “I don’t think were on Halliu anymore” His eyes widen, but he nods. Isolde and Mannon look at each other, the blue of Mannon’s Truesight emanating from beneath her bangs again as she twists her head and searches as far as she can see for anything familiar.  
“What do you mean, ‘won’t be of any worth here’ Miss?” Maxwell spoke up for the first time, watching me closely now, twisted to see behind him over top of Varric’s head. Our mounts had long since stopped moving, and I frowned at him as how he addressed me changed,

“And what’s an Arch Druid?” Varric’s voice called out, he had also turned to see me.

Frowning at the two of them, I considered their words. I knew that universe hopping could happen, it had happened before. Especially with such things as Planes. And returning back was possible, but very dangerous. There was a spell that could do it. But to not know of a major Noble Families territory, or even an Archdruid is suspicious. Solas was obviously a Wizard of some kind, and Cassandra and Maxwell Fighters, Varric being a Ranger or a Rogue. We might be in a completely different dimension.

“Well, let’s start with Varric’s question,” I begin “ A Druid is someone who draws on the divine essence of nature itself for their magic power. It’s classified as a Divine magic, and is mostly used through elemental spells, or nature based magic, as well as some shape shifting and compulsions. As you gain experience, you pick a Circle to follow. I personally picked the Circle of the Land, with the subclass Arctic. When I became an Archdruid, I formed a new Circle that I called Frost, which focuses on the more combat oriented spells that deal cold damage. It took the form of a college, and began to teach people the way of the Frost Circle. It ended up being named the Circle College of Frosthold.”

Looking around, the children looked bored, having heard all this before, but our new companions looked confused and wary. Smiling gently at them I continued,

“As I said, I don’t think my titles will work here, because you didn’t recognize the title Archdruid. It’s one of the more well known titles, almost everybody knows what it means to be an Archdruid.” I shook my head before I continued.

“You also didn’t recognize me from the Yue family name or trait, my hair, in fact, you even questioned me about it. And finally, none of you even looked interested when I mentioned the Light Family, or that they were my ‘Families Allies.’” Glancing each of them in the eye, I searched for any sign that they might be Black Knife agents or anything, but didn’t put much effort in, I doubted it, their shock and wariness being to genuine. Besides, if we were in a separate reality or dimension, then the Black Knife no longer exists.

The rest of the day was passed in relative quiet between the adults. I had the children playing Spy and other road games, or was talking and answering the few questions they asked me. As we travelled further up the mountain, snow began littering the ground, and I felt my magic strengthen in response to the cold. The path we were traveling began to become more traveled, and as we broke free of the treeline, I could see large wooden walls surrounding what I assume to be a town. Outside of the walls there were soldiers training, and a man, human as far as I could tell, was shouting orders among them. Further away, a stable and smith seemed to be set up, and a very large tiefling? Looking man speaking to some others camped with him. What drew my eyes however, was the sky.

“Welcome to Haven” Maxwell’s voice seemed more foreboding, than welcoming.

The sky was torn, things floated, and an ominous green light lit everything it touched eerily.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kind of short, and I'm sure all the rest will be to for a while until I get used to writing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All references to Dungeons and Dragons (5e) belong to the Wizards of the Coast, I'm just borrowing it for writing and creative purposes!
> 
> All references to Dragon Age and subsequent games belong to BioWare
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
